Moody's Apprentice
by Supernatural-is-killing-me
Summary: After his parent's death, Harry was placed in the care of Alastor Moody. Now Harry's been asked something slightly unexpected. To attend Hogwarts. Almost completely AU, somethings still happened though, like Umbridge's reign of terror. It's just that Harry wasn't there.
1. Chapter 1

Burning. The only thing his mind acknowledges is the burning. Flames that reach up into the blood red sky. So reminiscent of _his _eyes. The city is on fire. The screams are deafening. His heart yearns to help. He _wants _to help. But he can't move. The chaotic buildings continue to burn. The screams are slowly quieting. Buildings fall. London is on fire.

**NO!** He must help! He needs to do something! **_Anything._** But still, he can't move. Why can't he move? He glances down, trying to comprehend what could possibly prevent him from helping. The realisation hits him like a ton of bricks. He's buried knee-deep in concrete. He screams. Those poor people! Burning! Dying! And here he is! Untouched! Unharmed! Buried in concrete. Unable to do anything. For reasons unknown, he can't close his eyes. He is forced to watch as people die. The screaming stops. A deadly silence follows, even the flames die. Silent tears track their way down his cheeks. He tries to cry out but there's nothing but silence. The world starts fading around him. Before disappearing he hears a high, cold voice, laughing, "_This is your future, Mr Potter, we don't want to keep it waiting for too long, do we?_"

In a small apartment in South London, Harry Potter wakes up. Heart thumping and gasping for air. _That's the third time I've had that dream in the last week alone!_ He thinks as he attempts to regain his breath. It never does get any easier. Harry sits up, having finally caught his breath and scans his surroundings. He's in his room. His small military styled cot sits dead centre against the wall, facing the small rectangular window and adjacent to the door. His trunk sits on the floor beside him. Neatly packed and ready for quick evacuation. Life with Moody was like that. You always had to be prepared to leave at a moment's notice. If not, you were left behind. And Harry knew from personal experience that being left behind by Moody meant a week on the streets. Harry had made that mistake once. He did not intend to make it again.

Harry stood and mechanically started his morning routine. Make the bed. Perform various exercises, differing depending on what day it was. Shower. Get dressed. Brush teeth. Shrink trunk. Place trunk in pocket. Meet Moody for breakfast. He'd had the same routine as long as he could remember.

Harry came out of his room, running a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to neaten it which just made it messier, and saw Moody, sitting in his usual place at the table, reading today's copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Harry prepared himself some toast before joining Moody at the kitchen table.

Moody, for all intents and purposes, had been Harry's father since the murder of his parents. Harry was placed in Moody's care when he was barely a year old. Moody took Harry under his wing and taught him everything. By the age of five, Harry was skilled with muggle fighting techniques and first and second year magic. At age seven, Harry knew more magic than most Hogwarts graduates. Harry knew how to kill a man before he knew how to tie his shoes. Harry was a natural and enjoyed his training far more than Moody thought healthy. After voicing his concerns, Albus Dumbledore told him that it was necessary and all for the '**_Greater Good_**'. Despite Moody's belief of that to be a load of crap, he knew that upon the Dark Lord's return, Harry would be targeted and he would feel guilty if Harry was killed because he did not have the appropriate knowledge to defend himself. Harry took it all in eagerly. The kid had a unique thirst for knowledge. By twelve, Harry had participated in numerous auror raids, much to Moody's chagrin. He knew as much, if not more than even the highest skilled aurors, rivalling Moody himself. Harry had achieved more in the first twelve years of his life than most did in their entire life, and considering most wizards live up to the healthy age of two hundred, that was saying something. By fourteen, Harry practically had auror status. Now at sixteen, Harry was a formidable opponent. One of the most powerful wizards known, rivalling Merlin himself! Moody couldn't help but be proud. Harry was _his _boy after all. He was, however, concerned at the enjoyment Harry seemed to get out of the duels. It was almost Death Eater level enthusiasm.

"Anything good?" Harry asked, taking a bite out of his toast and breaking Moody out of his reverie.

"Nah, nothing good unless you plan on celebrating the hundredth anniversary of the latest Goblin revolution. Fudge flooed though. Wants to speak to you. Probably threatening you with another _Order of Merlin. _Good job with the Basilisk up in Manchester yesterday. Another basilisk coat? Or will it be another pair of boots?" Moody asked, good-naturedly teasing the boy.

"I was personally thinking about a nice pair of basilisk hide pants. Do you think they'll be in fashion?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Maybe wait till winter, I'm fairly certain basilisk hide is quite popular then." Moody replied with a gnarled grin of his own.

"No, I don't have any clue what Fudge wants. I really hope he isn't convinced Voldemort's living in his rubbish bin again. How that man became Minister is beyond me." Harry sighed, shoving the last piece of toast in his mouth before standing up to start on the dishes.

"Neither do I, if you find out though, tell me alright? I seriously want to know how Fudge swung that." Moody growled. "I'll meet you at Headquarters then?"

The teen nodded before disapperating with an almost silent _pop._


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so, next chapter. Enjoy. :)**

Harry's sudden appearance in the Ministry of Magic was shocking to say the least. The Ministry was very proud of its wards, among these, an anti-apparition ward. So for Harry, a boy of only sixteen to bypass these wards and apparate directly inside the Ministry did cause a slightly uproar. Harry was able to convince the security guards that he was, in fact, Harry Potter, and not a Death Eater in disguise.

Despite his last visit being only a month ago, Harry was shocked at how different the Ministry was. Gone were all the friendly faces, wondering around, chatting and laughing. Security guards were posted along the walls and watched intently at the few people who entered the Ministry. There were several aurors posted around the atrium, hidden to the untrained eye. But Harry, to his pleasure, was able to spot and name every single one.

After several more security checks, including one where a kneazle sniffed the soles of his shoes, Harry was allowed access to the Minister's office.

Outside the office was the familiar pink woman known as Delores Umbridge. Harry despised her but they had come to an uneasy truce. Be polite to her, and she'll be polite in return. Delores Umbridge was once a calm and collected woman but since returning from Hogwarts two months ago, she's been rather jumpy and downright freaks out at the mention of centaurs. Harry, who unfortunately was _not _told of what happened at Hogwarts was secretly dying to know and had some respect for whoever caused her to be in her current state. Why the Minister had not sent her to a mind healer was beyond him. Harry often took pleasure in imitating the sound of the centaurs galloping – which was distinctly different to that of a horse – and had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing as the woman paled and looked around for the non-existent centaurs.

"Good morning Delores. How're the cats doing this morning?" Harry asked, trying to be as pleasant as he could bring himself to be – which wasn't very pleasant at all.

"Oh, hello Mr Potter. Yes, they're rather good today. Mittens gave birth to her fourth litter of kittens just last week. She's a natural mother you know." Delores continued to ramble on about her cats and Harry found himself tuning about as always. Even Harry, who most definitely wasn't a cat person, couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor things. How could you stand to live with Delores twenty-four seven?

"Delores, as fascinating as your cats are, I actually came to speak with Fudge. Is he here?" Harry interrupted.

Delores looked put off, but she did stand up and walked towards the Minister's office. She returned moments later. "Go ahead. He's waiting for you."

Nodding his thanks to Umbridge, he walked down the hallway and opened the door he knew to be the one that led to the Minister's office.

Inside sat Fudge, drinking a cup of tea. He had been conversing with the other man in the room but stopped when Harry entered the room.

"Harry, my boy! Good to see you! Have a seat." Fudge gestured to the seat in front of him, next to the man Harry recognised to be Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry sat down and surveyed the room. It was different than the last time he'd been in there. The bookshelf which once contained more dust than books seemed to have been put to use, having almost double the amount of books as before. There was a fire burning in the crate which also served as Fudge's personal floo system. There were no more photos of Fudge's family, he'd probably been told that it put them in danger, openly broadcasting that the Minister cared for them enough to have pictures in his office. If anything, the office now looked a lot more professional. Harry was pleased with the change. It showed Fudge was starting to become serious about his job as Minister.

"Do you know why I've called you here today Harry?" Fudge asked, calling Harry's attention back to him.

"Not exactly, but considering my skills, I'd say it has something to do with protection, and with Albus's presence, I assume it has something to do with Hogwarts." Harry replied respectfully. Harry glanced at Albus. He was sitting there, sucking on a lemon drop, staring into blank space. Harry thought his actions seemed almost childish and it looked incredibly odd on the Headmaster with close to two centuries to his name.

"Yes Harry, we, Albus and I, have decided your presence is required at Hogwarts. You are no doubt aware of You-Know-Who's threats?" Fudge looked at Harry, who nodded, before continuing. "We don't want there to be a single chance of that happening. We can't let him hurt the students, and neither can we let this generation of children go without schooling."

"All due respect sir, but I don't see why you need my help? Don't you have specially trained aurors for this?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry, deciding that it was time to help the Minister.

"Yes, he does. But they can only watch. They are too old to participate. That is where you come in. Being only sixteen, if you were to mingle with the students, it wouldn't be too abnormal, but if the aurors were to approach the students, they would be immediately on guard and definitely won't let anything slip. And the children of Death Eaters, when asked to monitor the aurors, wouldn't take notice of you because they won't expect you, a student. You are, in a way, our secret weapon if he does decide it's worth the risk and attacks." Dumbledore stated, leaving Harry shocked. He wanted Harry to spy on the students? Was he mad? Wouldn't he stick out like a sore thumb? He'd never attended Hogwarts so wouldn't his presence alert them that something was amiss. A suspicious new student that seemed to already be familiar with Dumbledore, one who was undoubtedly raised in the UK and already had extensive magical training? Was he nuts?

"No Harry, I am not mad. The students won't suspect anything. We'll just say that you're a transfer from Beaubatons. But you were raised in the UK. The students won't think much of your transfer. The school officially announced that it was closed until Voldemort' defeat, or such a time when it is safe enough to reopen. To my knowledge, there will not be any other transfers, but you can just say your parents were eager for you to finish your schooling." Harry doubted his plan would work but there was no way in hell he'd give up the chance to go to Hogwarts, from all the stories he's heard, the place was incredible and he wanted to make him own memories there. Screw the consequences.

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's exit from the Ministry was nowhere near as exciting as his entrance. People were much happier that he left the Ministry in the normal fashion, walking to the designated apparition station and apparating from there. They did not seem to like him apparating inside the Ministry's wards, no matter how easy he found it. So, in an attempt to keep the peace, he apparated alongside everyone else, only drawing looks when people watched him simply seem to '_blink out_' of existence. No noise, no turning. He just disappeared.

His destination, known by few, was number twelve Grimmauld place. Or rather, the park opposite it. Harry himself helped with the warding and knew exactly which wards were used on the house, including the legendary _Fidelis charm _which prevents anyone but the secret keeper from revealing the location. Harry, while not being the secret keeper, did know of its location and was able to see the house it question.

The house, which was approximately three stories tall, looked rather run-down. There was mould growing from under the windowsills and through the grimy windows, you could only just see tattered curtains.

Harry took a deep breath. He didn't like the house. No one did really. But eventually he managed to walk up to the door without his body screaming _RUN! _He reached out a hand, going to press the buzzer, before thinking better of it and knocking. He did not want to awaken Walburga, a portrait that enjoyed screaming obscenities at anything that moved.

The door opened shortly, revealing a man the same height as Harry, possibly an inch or two shorter with long black hair and sparkling grey eyes. A bright smile lit up his face upon recognising Harry.

"Harry! You're here! Come in! Come in!" The man, who Harry knew to be none other than Sirius Black, his godfather, said hugging Harry briefly before pushing him inside.

Harry walked inside and upon reaching the door to the kitchen, threw his thumb in the direction of the closed door, silently asking if that was where everyone else was. Sirius nodded and Harry entered.

The room, which must have been guarded in silencing charm, was rather loud and upon Harry's entrance, a hush spread through the room. Harry looked around, upon realising he knew very little of the people in the room, he looked at Sirius who seemed to be fighting a grin.

A red haired man eventually got the courage to speak up, took a step forward and in a barely audible whisper asked "James?"

That seemed to start up various whispers as to who he was. Harry took a deep breath. It wasn't the first time he'd been called James. And while he appreciated being compared to his father, he found it rather annoying when people thought that he was James. Sirius, who knew this, could fight the grin that spread onto his face.

Harry shot Sirius a glare before speaking. "I am not James. I am his son, Harry." He said, struggling to remain calm.

"Harry? You-you mean you survived? But-but Dumbledore told us you died with your parents!" A red haired woman with a strong motherly nature, holding hands with the man who first spoke said.

"I didn't die. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Moody raised me." Harry said gesturing to his perfectly unharmed body.

"Alastor?! Aslastor raised you? But-but… how? The man can barely take care of himself!" The woman exclaimed. Harry fought off the urge to laugh at her shock. Moody wasn't _that _incompetent.

"Nice to see you have such good faith in me Molly." A voice growled from behind Harry. "Thought you'd want him back." He said to Harry as he removed a snake from around his neck, placing it on Harry's shoulders.

Harry grinned. "Thanks Moody." The snake, Samael, curled around Harry's neck and his hand absently rose to stroke the snake's head.

The woman, Molly, couldn't seem to decide where to look. At Harry, contently petting a snake or Moody, who not only had raised what seemed to be a perfectly healthy young boy, but also seemed unaffected by the fact that Harry, a Potter no less, was currently petting which Molly recognised to be a Royal Egyptian Asp. Not only are they incredibly rare in the magical world, but the greener they were, they deadlier. And his was a bright acid green!

"So, Harry, what did Fudge want?" Moody asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, apparently I'm going to Hogwarts. They want me to help with the protection and see if I can discover things from the Death Eater's children." Harry said, looking up at last as his snake settled on his shoulders.

"Pro-protection? But you're just a boy!" Molly said, "Why do Albus and Cornelius believe that this boy is more capable than trained aurors?"

"Ah, Molly, that'd be because he _is _an auror." Sirius said, grinning proudly at his godson.

"But he can't be! He can't be older than Ron and he's only sixteen!" She protested.

"No, I turned sixteen last month, but I'm more of an unofficial auror. I've been working with the aurors for… Is it four years now Moody?" Harry asked, looking at his mentor.

"Aye, he's been with us for that long. He took care of Lucius only last month."

Molly paled. She, of course, knew about Lucius Malfoy's death. Everyone did. Despite personally hating the man, she would never wish his death upon anyone. They were still searching for his head!

"That-that was him?" She managed to gasp out before fainting. Her husband, or at least, the man Harry assumed was her husband, managed to grab her before she hit the ground.

"Hey Sirius, can I have an introduction, everyone knows who I am and I don't know them. I think that's a bit rude. Don't you?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course Harry. Well the woman who fainted, that's Molly Weasley. The man holding her is her husband Arthur. Those five red heads over there are there five eldest. Bill, and his fiancée Fleur, she's the one with the silvery blonde hair" – a wave from the red head with a badly scarred face and a petite blonde who currently held his hand. Harry suspected she was part Veela. "That's Charlie, on Bill's left. He works with dragons. The one helping Arthur, that's Percy. You've met him haven't you? He works for Fudge." Harry had to admit, he had seen him before. "And the other two are the twins. Fred and George. Don't ask me which one's which. I don't even bother."

"Oh Padfoot…" Said one

"Didn't you know…" Said the other.

"That we find that…" Said the first.

"Absolutely…" Said the second.

"Positively…" Said the first.

"Disrespectful." They finished together.

Harry glanced at Sirius, who was still grinning. "They tend to do that. Well, moving on. That's Tonks, with the pink hair, and Remus. But of course you knew that. Severus Snape. He's a potions teacher at Hogwarts aren't you Snivellus?" The man, whom Harry assumed was Snape, sneered at Sirius from behind his greasy bangs. "There's also Kinglsey, but you know him too. Also that's Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood." He said with a final gesture at the remaining people.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I take it my presence is no longer needed. I assume I'm staying here for the night?" Harry watched as Sirius glanced at Moody, who nodded before nodding himself. "Right, what room will I be staying in?"

"You'll be staying with Ron. Upstairs, third door on the right." Sirius said.

Harry got up, nodded and left the kitchen. Heading for the third door on the right on the first landing.

**A/N: Yes, I know that Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood weren't order memebers but allies, but I figured that they could be added in. As far as I know, they play minimal parts in the story. Yes, I have a plan, but things can change.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY LOOK ITS THE NEXT CHAPTER. ITS LONGER TOO! WHOO!**

Harry opened the door cautiously. There was noise coming from the room and he didn't yet know if the source was a potential threat. However, instead of Lord Voldemort waiting behind the door was a collection of school kids. No more than within two years of his current age.

He scanned their faces, looking for any hint of recognition in their faces, pleased when he found none. There was a tall, gangly red haired man, his arm wrapped around a brunette with bushy hair. A red haired girl sat on the bed opposite with a girl with long blonde hair. And sitting on a chair opposite was a boy with blonde hair and a round face.

"Who are you then?" The red haired man asked.

"Ronald! That's rude! He might be an order member." She said I a scolding tone. "Does Molly need us?" She asked, turning to Harry.

"No, um, apparently this my room. Sirius said I'm rooming with Ron for the night." Harry said, putting on an act of being nervous, remembering Moody saying that people don't like people who are too confident.

"That doesn't tell us who you are." Ron said gruffly.

"Oh, I'm Harry. Sirius is my godfather." He said extending his arm out to Ron, who stared at it like it was a foreign object.

"How come I've never seen you before. You're not a snake are you?" Ron asked.

"A snake? No, I'm a human. Samael's a snake though." Harry replied with a frown.

"What Ron is eloquently trying to ask is, which Hogwarts house are you in and why haven't we seen you around?" The bushy haired girl asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I don't go to Hogwarts. Or well, I didn't. Not until now. I was home schooled. But Dumbledore's letting me start my sixth year."

"I wasn't aware that the wizarding world had such concepts. If you need any help during the year keeping up, don't be afraid to ask. I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley. That's his sister Ginny, sitting next to her is Luna Lovegood. And that's Neville Longbottom." The girl, Hermione, said.

"Who's Samael?" The girl with wide silver eyes and long dirty blonde hair – Luna – asked.

"Oh, he's my snake." Harry said as said snake raised his head to look curiously at Luna.

"See Hermione! He is a snake!" Ron shouted absurdly, pointing to Samael.

"Ronald! He hasn't even been sorted yet." Hermione scolded.

"Um, Harry, why do you have a snake?" The other boy, Neville asked shyly.

"He's my familiar. Moody said if I wanted a pet, it had to be capable of defending itself.

"Moody? What does Moody have to do with anything?" Ron asked.

"And why does it need to defend itself?" Hermione inquired.

"Moody raised me. So of course he has something to do with it. And Hermione, why wouldn't he need to defend himself. We are at war." He said, rubbing his brilliant green eyes.

The snake hissed. The others wouldn't have taken notice of it had Harry not hissed back. They seemed to be having a conversation. The conversation which they did not understand was in fact spoken in Parseltounge.

'Harry, are thessse humansss bothering you?' Samael hissed.

'No, it'sss jussst a bit frussstrating having to explain who I am again and again.' Harry hissed back, somehow incorporating the hiss with a sigh.

'Are you sssure? I could bite them you know…' Samael offered.

'Sssomehow I don't think that would be very beneficial.' Harry returned. At that point, Harry chose to look up at the people surrounding him. They were all rather pale, except for Luna for some odd reason.

"How can you deny it now? He's a bloody Parselmouth!" Ronald yelled.

"Oh, honestly Ron! Grow up! Get to know him before you start judging him!" Hermione said, once more in her scolding voice.

"I've got to know him enough. As if I don't know what kind of snake that is! That's a bloody Royal Egyptian Asp! How can you keep such thing as a pet? Don't you know that the greener they are, the more poisonous? He's a bloody idiot if he thinks he can keep it under control! I'm not sharing a room with him! I don't want to die if it goes rogue!" Ron yelled, obviously expecting to at least hurt Harry's ego. Instead however, the dark haired boy grinned.

"Ah, so you're not as much of an idiot as I originally assumed. Good. As for your earlier statements, while true, are not entirely the complete truth. Yes, I am a Parselmouth, but no, I am not a dark wizard. Actually, I come from a very light-oriented family. One that is pretty famous for being sorted into Gryffindor. I am a Potter. Also, being the current Potter heir, means that I am also heir of both Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. And my snake, yes he is a Royal Egyptian Asp, but no, he won't turn on me. The familiar bonds prevent that. And he won't attack anyone unless I order him to, or I am badly injured or dead and it is an act of revenge. He's rather loyal." Harry said, his grin remaining as he scratched the scales under Samael's head.

"You can't be a Potter! They died! Fifteen years ago. Mum told me!" Ron protested.

"Ah, yes. That. What do you know about them? Do you at least know their names?" Harry asked.

"Course I do. Everyone does. They caused you know who to disappear for thirteen years! Everyone know the name of James, Lily and their son Harry. They were buried in Godric's Hollow. Mum took us there once. She wanted to show us why dark magic was dark magic. Because it kills!" Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's where you're wrong. Only James and Lily are buried in the grave. I however, am here. Dumbledore, upon rescuing me from the ruins, decided for my safety, to let the world believe I was dead. How do you explain the fact that I, I mere toddler at the time, survived the killing curse. With naught but a scar in my forehead and a pair of green eyes? You can't." Harry said, somewhat smugly.

"Didn't you inherit your eye colour from your parents? Sirius always said that Lily had a pair of brilliant green eyes." Ginny said, speaking up at last.

"Actually, I was born with my father's hazel eyes. Apparently, the curse that hit me, the Avada Kedavra, while not killing me, did stick around, thus, green eyes, the exact same colour as the curse." Harry said, transfiguring a chair from nowhere and taking a seat.

Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen. "How-how do you know what colour the curse is?"

"Oh, I've had loads of experience with it." He said nonchalantly.

"How can you have had loads of experience with it? You said it yourself, you're only just starting sixth year." Ron said, obviously wishing to call bullshit.

"Oh, well, I've spent plenty of time dodging it, and using it too." Harry said, keeping a face of indifference.

Ron wasn't sure that he trusted his new roommate.

XxX

Soon enough, the meeting was over and the twins – Fred and George – came upstairs and into Ron and Harry's room. What they found was not exactly what they were expecting. Harry was sitting in a large plush chair – one that they had never seen before and lacked the vibes that the furniture in the house gave off – his legs up on a large silver trunk which, again, neither had seen before, petting the snake around his neck. Ron was sitting on the bed; his face was the famous Weasley red. Neither were sure why, but assumed it had something to do with the smirk that was currently plastered on Harry's face. Hermione seemed to be holding Ron on the bed, probably in an attempt to keep him from strangling Harry. Neville seemed to be trying to merge with his chair, his eyes warily on Harry. Luna sat there, her spectrespecs perched on her nose, staring at Harry as though he were a foreign creature. And Ginny, well, she too, was Weasley red, but not from anger. It seemed that someone had caught Gin-Gin's eye.

As the twins entered, the attention didn't even shift from Harry. All eyes were on him and he looked as though he couldn't care less.

"Right you lot." Fred started, drawing a look from Neville.

"Mum's told us to come get you." George continued.

"She said that if you're hungry…"

"Or even if you're not…"

"She wants you downstairs…"

"For lunch." They ended together with a comedic bow.

Neville, who looked only too happy for an excuse to leave the room, stood up and practically ran from the room. Ginny and Luna followed, but not without a last look at Harry before leaving the room. Harry stood up gracefully, drew his wand, and the chair he had been sitting on disappeared. He left the room with a slow, leisurely pace, grin still plastered on his face.

"So Ronnikins, what do you think of your new friend?" George asked, having watched Ron glare at Harry as he left the room.

"He's a bloody snake and a murderer. I'll be damned if anyone thinks I'm sharing a room with him." Ron snarled.

"Ronald! He's not that bad. Just because he's a Parselmouth doesn't mean that he is a dark wizard. You know those were just rumours." Hermione scolded with a click of her tongue.

"Yeah, Moody told us about that. He also said that the only people he's killed are Death Eaters and he's definitely on our side. He just uses non-traditional methods." Fred said, crossing his arms.

"He also said that he's got Gryffindor's sword. Apparently it chose him." George said with a sigh. Why was Ron so difficult? How could someone raised by Moody be bad? Especially one born into such a light family?

"Come on Ronald, your mother said lunch is ready, you've never been one to turn down food. Why start now?" Hermione said, pulling Ron out of the room.

Fred and George shared a smirk before following the couple.

XxX

Harry, upon arriving in the kitchen, reluctantly sat in the chair next to Ginny, eyeing the spot where Neville had just sat next to Sirius and Tonks. Ginny, for her part, let out a nervous squeak and blushed again. That caused Sirius to grin and Harry to sigh.

Harry, spotting the food on the table, grabbed two sandwiches, one already in his mouth by the time the other hit his plate.

"He's worse than Ron! When was the last time you ate Harry?" Molly asked, an eyebrow raised.

"This morning. But Moody always taught me to eat like it was your last meal. Never know when or if the next meal's coming." Harry said before shoving the other in his mouth.

Molly opened her mouth as if to protest, but thought better of it. Breaking habits was hard and the older they were, the harder to break. God only knows how long he's had this one.

By the time Ron walked in, Harry was starting on his third sandwich and eyed Harry with disgust.

"Uh, don't you need to breathe?" Ron asked as he took the furthest chair he could from Harry.

"You're just as bad you know, Ron." Hermione said, taking the chair next to him.

Harry ignored him and grabbed another sandwich, this time offering some of the ham to Samael, who hissed and ate the offering. Harry completely ignored the death glares that Ron was shooting him and finished his sandwich.

"So, Harry, are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?" Molly asked politely, glaring at the twins who came in with identical evil grins on their faces before returning her gaze to Harry.

Harry, who had decided that he'd had enough, was sitting comfortably in his chair, eyes darting around the room. His eyes stopped darting and snapped to Molly's who visibly gulped under his gaze. "Yeah, I suppose. It'll be interesting to say the least. I've heard stories about it and I guess I hope it lives up to my expectations. I just wonder what house I'll be in. Moody reckons I'm a Gryffindor. But from what I've heard, it's a toss up. I'm not entirely sure."

"Slytherin." Ron muttered under his breath. Earning a glare from his mother.

"I was a Gryffindor myself, it's a lovely house. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville are in Gryffindor so you won't be alone if you're sorted into that house." Molly said as she delicately pecked at a sandwich.

Harry just nodded and sipped at his butterbeer. His eyes once more darting around the room.

"What's life like with Moody?" One of the twins asked.

Harry glanced at the twin who spoke. "I don't have anything to compare it with so I can't really say. But you've always got to be prepared. Constant-"

"Vigilance." Everyone finished for Harry.

"Yeah, if you're not ready to leave on a moment's notice you're left behind. And trust me. Being left behind is not worth it." Harry said with a slight shudder, eyes flicking from person to person.

"He wouldn't." Molly said, a hint of anger seeping into her voice.

"I learnt my lesson. Came out with a nice scar too." Harry said, showing off a scar that ran down his right forearm. His eyes flicked to Ginny's who blushed and looked away

Molly looked murderous. Thankfully, Remus decided to change the subject. "Have you got your school stuff?"

Harry shot him an incredulous glare. "I was only told I was going to Hogwarts today. I don't even have a list Moony."

"Oh, I guess you'll just have to owl order your books from school. Is there anything you need before the train ride tomorrow?" Molly asked.

"No, I think I'm good." Harry said, eyes once more flicking to Ginny who was staring at the grimy window, blushing furiously.

"Breaking hearts already Casanova?" Sirius said with a grin.

Harry scowled at his godfather. "Yes because you've broken oh so many hearts in the last fifteen years. I'm sure you were very popular with the dementors." Harry said, his otherwise cruel words laced with humour.

Sirius grinned. "That's my boy."

"Do you know what classes you're taking?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, hopefully transfiguration, potions, charms, defence, care of magical creatures and ancient runes. Moody's always said the other stuff was a load of rubbish.

Ron swore. "Did you have to choose those classes? I'm in most of those!"

Molly shot Ron a glare which caused Ron to pale. "I'm sure they'll let you in. I know that Hagrid - he's the care of magical creatures professor - would love to have you in his class. He'd love that snake of yours too. You're absolutely sure you don't need anything? Robes?"

"No need. Auror grade robes. They change to suit your needs." Harry said with a tug on his black robes which changed into a brilliant purple before returning to black. "Honestly, if I need anything, I'll owl for it."

Molly sighed, her heart yearned to reach out to the boy. She could tell he hadn't had much of a mother figure in his life and despite only having met the boy a mere hour ago, she felt oddly attached to the boy. But she knew, that being raised by Alastor meant he probably hadn't had much in the way of caring gestures and motherly love.

She nodded. "Okay."

XxX


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast the next morning was a rather uneventful affair. Mainly due to the fact that of the six teenagers currently residing in number 12, Grimmauld Place, only three were in attendance at the table. These three were Harry, whose trunk was currently shrunk down and in his pocket, Hermione and Luna. Both had had the sense to pack their bags the night before and were currently waiting at the bottom of the stairs in front of the front door. Ron had turned up at one point, grabbed a couple pieces of toast and returned upstairs, muttering about robes and quills.

Ginny, who upon the last report from her roommate Luna, was supposedly still asleep. Luna, who had come down just over half an hour ago, was currently sitting at the table across from Hermione, eating a slice of toast that was laden with a strange mixture of marmalade and nutella. Hermione had shot her a look a look of disgust and Luna simply leant over to Hermione whispering "Keeps the Nargles away." Harry fought back a smirk at this and Hermione bluntly told Luna that "There is no such thing as Nargles Luna, they simply cannot be real." Luna just gave her a mischievous grin and wiggled her eyebrows.

Neville was down half an hour after Luna exactly. When he walked – or rather staggered – into the kitchen, he almost immediately fell over due to a plant he held in his arms. The plant had long purple vines, some of which were tangling around Neville's legs, others were attempting to infiltrate the boy's nostrils. Neville sat opposite Luna, placing his plant on the table – which immediately grabbed its own piece of toast – and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Harry, who had been eyeing the plant with interest, spoke first. "Reptando Vitibus? I heard those were quite rare. How'd you get one?" Harry asked, staring at the perfectly harmless plant that was currently throwing bits of toast at Hermione like a petulant two-year-old.

Neville raised an eyebrow and a proud smile graced his face. It seemed he was rather proud of his plant. "I-I grew it myself. Professor Sprout, she gave me the seeds. She said she hadn't had any luck and said that if I could grow one, I could keep it." Despite his pride, his nervous nature caused him to stutter slightly.

"From her size, I'd say she's about three months from maturity? Most barely make it past the plant's first week, let alone the four months it's taken to get you at this stage. Do you plan to involve Herbology in your work?" Harry asked noticing Hermione's jaw hit the floor. "What? Just because I don't plan to take Herbology, doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two." He said, shooting her an incredulous glare.

"Um, yeah, I do plan to involve Herbology in my work. Not sure what I'll do exactly. Maybe I'll be a Herbology professor after Professor Sprout retires." Neville replied, blushing from Harry's compliment.

"Neville, have you gotten everything packed?" Hermione asked, having composed herself and picking her jaw up from the floor.

"Um, yeah, well, I couldn't find my transfiguration book. You haven't seen it have you? How I got an 'E' in that subject is beyond me. Do you think they mixed up my results with someone else's?" Neville asked, slowly gaining confidence.

Hermione reached under the table and placed a book in front of Neville. "It was in Kreacher's cupboard. Saw it this morning. You're welcome." Hermione in a very pompous voice.

"Uh, thanks-" But before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"Ronald! Ginevra! Are you packed yet? If you don't get down here soon, you're going to miss the train! Molly yelled from her spot beside the kitchen stairs. Her red hair was up in a bun and she held a cup of tea in her hands.

"Coming mum!" yelled a feminine voice, which was promptly followed by a thud and several curses.

"Ginevra!"Molly screeched.

"Sorry mum! Dropped my trunk on my foot. I'm alright though!" Ginny yelled back and Harry swore he saw Molly roll her eyes.

"Have you seen my broom?" A male voice yelled, sounding slightly closer than Ginny.

"It was in the broom cupboard last I saw it dear." Molly yelled in reply.

Several moments later, Ron yelled his reply. "Found it. Thanks mum!"

Ginny walked down the stairs at that point, limping slightly and looking flustered. "Okay, I'm packed now. Ooh! Food!" She squealed and leant over Harry, who shifted uncomfortably before being blinded by a wall of red.

"Um, can you move please?" Harry asked, trying to sound polite, but also trying to move his lips as little as possible stop avoid having a mouthful of hair.

"Sorry." Ginny said in a tone of voice that said she really wasn't all that sorry. And then, much to Harry's discomfort, she sat down next to him.

Ron stomped down stairs then, his currently awry red hair hanging in his eyes. "Right, I'm ready now. Are we going?" He asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Yes dear. Remus and Tonks should be waiting upstairs by the door." Molly said before walking upstairs.

Harry, who was the first to follow Molly upstairs was enveloped in a hug by Lupin. Lupin pulled back, grinning slightly as he noticed that Harry had stiffened.

"Come on cub. Time to go to _Big Boy School_!" He said with a cheery grin, his arm snaking its way back around Tonks' shoulder.

Harry scowled at the wolf. "You've been spending far too much time with Sirius."

The wolf just grinned in return and ruffled Harry's naturally unruly hair.

Harry glanced behind him upon hearing a throat being cleared and noticed that the others had come up behind him.

"Everyone got their trunks?" Everyone but Harry made to grab their trunk. "Right, we're apparating today. Two with me, two with Tonks and someone with Harry." Lupin said. Harry scowled once more when he noticed that Ginny visibly brightened and walked over to him. The last thing he needed was a crush to get in the way of his mission.

"How long have you been able to apparate?" She asked in what Harry assumed was supposed to be a seductive voice. To Harry, it just sounded slightly strange.

"Four years." He said stiffly, his scowl still on his face but it seemed to go unnoticed by the red haired girl.

Ginny gave an impressed whistle – or well started too – before Lupin interrupted. "Okay guys, apparate when ready." Remus said, disappearing with Ron and Hermione, leaving only a pop of misplaced air behind.

"Ready? I should warn you, I don't apparate like other people. People find my way, a bit disconcerting." Harry said offering a hand and watching as Tonks disappeared with Neville and Luna.

"As I'll ever be." She said brightly and placed her hand in his.

All of a sudden, it was as though the air around them vanished and colours flashed before their eyes impossibly fast. They reappeared barely a second later onto the busy platform that was known by all as _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_.

"Everything good?" Remus asked as they had appeared directly in front of the wolf.

"Yep, just fine." Harry said, before marching off towards the train.

Harry attracted quite a few looks as he walked towards and onto the train. He happened to hear quite a few questions as he walked past such as "_Who is he?_" and "_He's quite hot isn't he?_" Harry couldn't – nor did he try to for that matter – fight the smirk that found his way onto his face. He did, however, manage to find an empty compartment and sat down in it, resizing his trunk and retrieving a book from its depts. Before shrinking it and replacing it in his pocket.

Harry managed to loose himself in the book and only noticed that the compartment door opened when the person spoke up.

"Hey mate, you mind if we sit with you? The trains getting kinda full." The speaker, a tall dark skinned boy and a shorter boy with shaggy sandy blonde hair stood at the door.

Harry looked up from his book and studied them intently. His Avada Kedavra green eyes seeming to see into their soul. Eventually he smiled. "Sure, take a seat."

"Thanks mate. I'm Dean Thomas. That's Seamus Finnigan. I haven't seen you before. You new?" The darker skinned boy asked, taking the seat opposite Harry.

"Course not, he's a lil' big for a first year ain't 'e?" The other boy said with a strong Irish accent.

"Actually, I am new. A transfer from Beauxbatons. I'm starting my sixth year." Harry lied smoothly.

"Any idea which house you'll be in?" Dean asked, accepting his lie without a second thought.

"Honestly? No. My parents were Gryffindors and my godfather reckons I'll be one too. But Ron Weasley said that I'll probably be a Slytherin 'cause of Samael." Harry said honestly, twisting the words slightly in an attempt to gain the boys' trust.

"Ah, don't listen to Ron, no one's good enough for the git since he and Granger got together." Dean said with a reassuring smile.

"Who's Samael?" Seamus asked.

"My snake." Harry replied with a grin. The snake in question rose his head above the folds of Harry's robes and his jaws split into what could only be described as a grin.

Dean grinned upon seeing the snake and Seamus paled. "Wicked." Dean breathed before glancing at Seamus, at which point the grin slipped off his face. "What's up mate?"

"Th-that snake, that's not a-a-a-" Seamus started to stutter.

"Royal Egyptian Asp?" Harry supplied. Seamus nodded. "Yes, he is. Very loyal though, don't worry." Harry was still grinning, but to Dean, it seemed to take on a slightly more malicious form. Perhaps the boy wouldn't be a Gryffindor after all…

**A/N: Hello, it's chapter five! This chapter ended differently than I planned, he was originally with the crew instead of Dean & Seamus but Ginny was starting to annoy me so that kinda went out the window. Anyway, sorry if you think their reaction to his snake is kinda overboard but what would you do if this kid you just met had the deadliest snake in the world wrapped around their shoulders. I think I'd run as fast as I could - which isn't really that fast. I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry.**


End file.
